You Make me Feel StrongerLevixReader Oneshot
by subway2323
Summary: LevixReader fanfic, Please comment :D


You were done with this, so done with this. You only wanted to be happy, you wanted the despair of this world to disappear. You wanted to feel like you meant something, you wanted some sort of peace. You were done with playing games in your head. You were done with realty. So you laid there in your bed, playing with your [H/C] hair that was dangling off the end. You heard some sort of bird chirping outside of your window and rolled in your position. It was still early afternoon and you had no duties to preform, but everyone else was to busy to chat with you, so you felt loneliness ache inside you. You tried not to think about how much you wanted to be a better solider. You were the one always messing up in the training sessions. God knows what will happen on the next real mission, you barely made it last time. You were the weak link to the survey corps, and you accepted it. You knew you could never be strong and fearless, or smart and brave. You had nothing to offer. You clenched where you thought your heart would be, and breathed in a deep sigh that echoed throughout your small crammed room. You heard some footsteps outside the door, and a small knock gave you knowledge that someone wanted to enter. "Come in?" You spoke as you saw Captain Levi enter your living quarters. His grey eyes darted around slightly before landing directly on your [E/C] eyes. You shuffled your position a bit so that you were sitting up more properly now that you knew it was the Captain. He inched a little closer and spoke "I have some work for you miss [L/N]" "Yes?" You responded with slight hesitation. "You are required to do some extra training exercises, well, due to your lacking skill." He spoke again beckoning for you to stand. "Oh, of course, not a big surprise..." You bit your lip with irritation, were you really that weak? "Hurry up now, get into your equipment." He said with his emotionless tone that he seemed to use way too often. "Yes sir," You responded and changed quickly as you were still mad at how weak you were. You headed outside the door, surprised to see Captain Levi there sitting against the wall. "You done?" He asked. "Wait? Your going to be my mentor?" You were shocked, why would some one of such high caliber be the one to asset you in training? Couldn't someone else a little less busy do it? "Well, yes, I am very qualified for this kind of thing." He said as he stood up brushing some dust off his boots. "Well, Whatever you say...sir" You responded with a hint of doubt. He lead you outside to the practice grounds. He seemed to walk very slowly in front of you which seemed odd for someone of such a busy schedule and other things he should be doing. "Get stretched out first, I'll wait." He said as he leaned against a tree a couple feet away. You began to stretch your legs and noticed his stare upon you not ceasing it's gaze. You felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted your body around under the pressure. After you were done you stood up and gazed into his grey eyes that looked straight back. "Start running." He said. "Huh?" You asked slightly confused. "I said start running!" He nearly shouted. You began jogging without thinking about even where you were supposed to go. You could hear the Captain's hard footsteps behinds you as he jogged at your pace. You began breathing heavy in the hot sunlight and sweat started to well up on your forehead. You were weak, and you hated yourself for it. "Dammit [L/N] run faster!" You heard Captain Levi yell very close behind you. You still didn't understand why you were doing this. You could run any day without someone's help. Why would the Captain bother to follow with you? Your heart began beating hard as the heat closed in on your breathing. You were heaving now. You had been running for about two hours now with no breaks or water. You were weak, you couldn't hold on any longer. Why the hell would the Captain make you do this? You collapsed on the ground without even thinking about it. "Damn you..." You heard Levi spoke, his voice less harsh now, yet still irritated. "Your gonna get killed one of these days aren't you?" You could hear him heaving. You could hear his heavy breathing die down and he brought himself to the ground with you. His sweat laden face looked right into yours. He spoke again in the gentlest voice you have ever heard form him. "I- I couldn't bare to see you dead...Damn I wish you were stronger..." You rolled over to look him straight on. You saw his hand reach the back of your wet hot neck. He pulled your head closer, and with the other hand he brought your heaving chest close to his. His hair fell to one side dripping to the ground a little. His face radiated heat from the heavy running you just did. Your mind began to race. You couldn't believe what was happening. Your heart started beating faster than it already was. You felt your forehead touch his and your short breathing died down. You couldn't say anything. You didn't want to. He brought his lips to yours which you didn't expect at all. You could barely gather what was happening. "I can't let you die, you see, because it would also be the death of me." His burning lips touched yours and you could feel yourself shake. He dove deeper into you like you were the only water source on a burning hot day such as this. You didn't want to let go. You didn't want it to end. "[F/N] I love you." Levi spoke softly in your ear. You shuffled on the dirt ground to bring him closer. Before diving in for a kiss you spoke softly, "You make me feel stronger..." 


End file.
